baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Craft Time
Baby Hazel Craft Time is the twenty-sixth game in the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Bella *Cashier *Katy *Baby Hazel's teacher *Jake *Liam Description Instructions Baby Hazel's festive holidays are almost over; however she is yet to complete her crafts assignment. This is the right time for our little angel to show off her creativity. As she is too young to do everything on her own, she needs your assistance in stationery shopping and crafts making. Help her to come up with the best preschool crafts within given time to get a surprise gift from Sofy teacher. Level 1 Baby Hazel needs to buy craft material to complete the assignment. Help her in shopping the required stationeries. Keep her happy by fulfilling her needs on time. Level 2 Baby Hazel has come back from home with the craft materials. But she looks a bit confused about where to start from. Be on her side as a moral support to boost her creativity and help her make the crafts by fulfilling her needs. Level 3 Well-done! A beautiful flower pot is ready. Now Baby Hazel wants to surprise everyone at school with one more craft of jelly fish. Yes, it is too easy. Help and learn with our little princess how to make a Jelly fish. Level 4 Baby Hazel has reached her preschool with her crafts. Do you want to know whether her teacher and classmates like it? Play and see what happens. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Buying craft material Baby Hazel was seen laughing because of the sun. She received a phone call from Bella. Bella reminded Baby Hazel to complete the craft assignment, which made Baby Hazel remember. However, she was upset because she didn't have the required materials. Therefore, she went to the stationery store. In the store, there are pencils, artificial eyes, color pencils, color sticks, beads, paint brushes, glue, color mixing palette, construction paper, rulers, colorful ribbons, paper plate, colorful clay, scissors, colors, and marker. Drag the item Baby Hazel wants to the shopping cart. After buying everyting she need, she will pay for the items. Level 2 - Making a flower pot Baby Hazel was seen laughing again. She then watered the flower. Then she started the craft assignment. First, drag the dark red clay to the table. Baby Hazel will shape it into a flower pot. Then, drag the blue one. Baby Hazel will decorate the flower pot with it. After that, she will dry it in sunlight. While drying the flower pot, drag the hot pink construction paper and marker. Baby Hazel will draw a flower. Next, she used scissors to cut out. After that, she used glue and stick it to the stem. Then she repeat the process to make leaves and stick them to the flower. She took a short break by playing ball game with her cat. After the break, she will stick a photo of her to the flower, then it magically clones, except that the photo is Baby Hazel's mom. Next, she colored the flower pot and dried it. Finally, she placed beans and the paper flowers in the pot. Level 3 - Making a jelly fish Baby Hazel was sitting at the able with some of the materials. First, she used scissors to cut the paper plate in half, then she stick some decorations on it. She used marker to make the mouth. She also stick some paper to make a jelly fish. Finally, she used a sting so that she can carry it. Baby Hazel said she had completed her craft assignment Level 4 - Going to preschool Bella came to Baby hazel and tried to steal one of Baby Hazel's paper flowers. She got angry and took it back. They laughed. Then, Baby hazel showed Bella her Jelly fish. Bella played with it but Baby Hazel stopped it, saying that it would break. Baby Hazel hanged her jelly fish near her. The teacher came and Baby Hazel showed her her craft. The teacher was impressed and gave her a gift. Then asked her to go back to her desk. The teacher told the children to paint a vase. The player needs to bring everyone the required materials. Then they all started to paint. Baby Hazel showed the vase to the teacher and she was impressed, again! Her classmates came one by one and clapped their hands. Gallery BabyHazelCraftTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelCraftTime2.png|Baby Hazel remembering the craft assignment in level 1 BabyHazelCraftTime3.png|The stationery store BabyHazelCraftTime4.png|Baby Hazel making the flower pot in level 2 BabyHazelCraftTime5.png|Baby Hazel making paper flower in level 2 BabyHazelCraftTime6.png|The completed flower pot BabyHazelCraftTime7.png|Baby Hazel making the paper jelly fish in level 3 BabyHazelCraftTime8.png|Baby Hazel attaching the string in level 3 BabyHazelCraftTime9.png|The two crafts in level 3 BabyHazelCraftTime10.png|Baby Hazel and friends making a vase in level 3 Trivia * Baby Hazel doesn't cry if you fulfill her needs in this game Error * Baby Hazel's eyes are looking distorted. Category:Games